Believe Me 100 Percent
by StarnightX
Summary: Nayami is a hyper and somewhat bipolar ninja. Kidnapped by Orochimaru, she wishes for nothing but to find her long lost brother, who Kabuto mentionned once before. So what happens when this hyperactive girl meets Sasuke Uchiha? Probably ends SasukexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be updated approx. every 2 weeks. This is because I'm very busy with school work. I always have progress notices/updates posted on my profile, so check it out. Please review and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 1: An Avenger's Eyes

The female figure dashed gracefully among the tree branches. It has been about a year and a half since she had seen her father. She had been sent to a different hideout, where she had to overlook the research taking place there. Now, she had to deliver the results found to her father and luckily she didn't have to go back to that wretched place. The number of people held in the hideout was unbelievable. All of them with no hope, for they knew that the chances of living through an experiment were low. She wished she could save them, but she is only one person. Sure she could probably take out the rest of the guards, but afterwards she'd have to face her father for her disobedience. She could never disobey him; after all he has provided so much for her.

The teenage girl looked below the trees to see a hooded figure below. She jumped down, stopping just in front of him. "Yo! Buto-chan!" She said smiling cheerfully.

The figure took down his hood. "I see you're doing well, Nayami-san."

"Ka-bu-to…why are you so formal? I've known you since forever! If you can't call me Nayami-chan or Yami-chan or even just Nayami, then call me Nayami-sama. At least that would make me laugh," She said pouting with both arms folded.

"Hai, Nayami-sama."

She stared at him. "For some reason that wasn't as funny as I thought it would be."

"Come on now, we really should get going." He turned and began to walk away. Nayami followed.

"Kabuto, aren't you gonna say hi to Niko?" She asked, holding up her stuffed cat. It had green eyes, black fur, and a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"Hi, Niko."

"Buto-chan! You haven't seen her for a year and a half and all you have to say is 'hi'?"

"Isn't that what I basically said to you?" he asked, but she ignored the question.

"Look, now she's doing a puppy dog pout…"

"Heh, how's that even possible? One Niko is a stuffed cat, it can't do anything. Two Niko is a cat isn't she? How can it make a **puppy dog** pout when it's a cat?"

"Well…….Uhhhh……., we're human and we still say we make a puppy dog face, so how is Niko-chan's situation any different? Is it just because she's a cat? That discriminating! Stop the discrimination!"

Kabuto couldn't hold back a smile, okay it was a rather small smile, but a smile none the less. "I won't lie Nayami-san. I did miss you a little."

Nayami put her hands to her cheeks. "Stop it Buto-chan! You're making me blush." Kabuto rolled his eyes. Nayami put her hands behind her head as she walked. "Ahhh, I can't wait to see Sakon and Ukon."

Kabuto's eyes darted to her. "Why would you need to see them for?"

"Because…they're my friends. And I want to shove my boobs in their faces!"

"Excuse me?"

"They used to tease me about my flat chest all the time. But now, with these, I'll make their noses bleed to death."

"You're kidding."

"You better believe me when I say I'm not! Speaking of blood, that reminds me of the time when Sakon and Ukon bungee jumped of a tree using one of Kidomaru's webs, turned out that the string was too long. Boy did they hit the ground hard!" And Nayami continued to talk about the fun times she had with Sakon and Ukon. Kabuto nodded and chuckled at appropriate parts, until they arrived at the hideout. He suddenly wished that it had been a little farther away. He didn't want to see Nayami's reaction when she found out that her two best friends were dead.

/(*)\

Kabuto lead Nayami to Orochimaru's room, but stopped in front of the door. "I think he's seeing someone right now," Kabuto started, but Nayami barged in anyways.

"Daddy! I'm home!" Naya shouted and jumped onto Orochimaru's bed, where he was laying. She began nuzzling his neck like a cat. "I missed you Daddy."

Orochimaru patted her on the head. "Yami-chan, you're as cheerful as always. I was beginning to miss that smile of yours." Nayami gave him a toothy grin.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was before! I've been training every day!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Are you strong enough to handle an Uchiha?"

She tilted her head to one side. "Probably not, they're like….really strong ya know? But I would definitely take up the challenge 100%!"

"Well, he's standing right there." Orochimaru pointed out the boy with raven-color hair.

Nayami leapt off the bed and was in front of him in a second. She held out a hand. "I'm Nayami! What's your name?"

Sasuke stared at this girl standing in front of him. On the outside his face was calm and full of composure, but on the inside he was thinking "Dude, what the fuck? Is this really Orochimaru's daughter? How come she was never mentioned before? They look nothing alike." He looked from Orochimaru to Nayami. She had pale skin, not as pale as Orochimaru's, but probably about the same skin tone as himself. Her hair was blond and very long, it stopped above her hips. She kept it up in a pony tail and bangs partially covered her bright cerulean eyes. As far as he could tell, she looked nothing like Orochimaru. Except for her eyes, but instead of being snake-like, they were more…cat-like?

Sasuke felt something poking his face. "What's wrong with your new toy Daddy? Did you break him or somethin'?

Orochimaru chuckled. "He's not much of a talker."

"Oh…How boring!" Nayami yawned. "I'm kinda tired….I know! I'll go see Sakon and Ukon, before I take a nap!"

"_How are you so energetic when you just said you were tired?" _Sasuke thought to himself. _"Who are those people anyway? I don't think I've ever seen them around here before…"_

"You can't see them," Kabuto said quickly, glancing over at Orochimaru.

"Why? Are they on some kind of mission?"

"Nayami, they're dead." Orochimaru said plain and simple.

Nayami blinked and smiled. "No, you're…you're lying!"

"They died on a mission."

Nayami frowned. "What mission would that be?"

"Bringing Sasuke to me." Nayami looked at Kabuto. Kabuto nodded and then she looked from Sasuke to Orochimaru and back.

"You mean…they died…because they were bringing this guy to you?" Nayami asked slowly, all cheerfulness was gone from her voice. Orochimaru nodded. She closed her eyes to keep tears from falling. "No! You liar! They died because of him!?" She pointed at Sasuke.

"They knew the risks they were taking…" Kabuto started, he had sensed Nayami's growing anger and was trying to calm her down, but Nayami was already running towards Sasuke. Sasuke moved back, but didn't notice that she had moved behind him. She punched him hard in the back and towards the wall. He landed sideways, on his feet.

He watched her change, literally, in front of him. The cheerful blue eyes were replaced with a killer's intent. They were the eyes of an avenger. Her teeth, now sharp fangs, her ears disappeared and were replaced with a cat's and a cat tail grew out from behind. Her hands were now claws and were now attempting to take a chunk of Sasuke's flesh from his body. If Sasuke ever tried to imagine a girl with cat ears and a tail, he would think of a very annoying girl that did nothing but read manga, not some blood thirsty monster.

He dodged all of her attacks, but was unsure if he should attack her or not. She was Orochimaru's daughter after all; it might not be a good idea. But then she was attacking him, so it's technically defense. Just as Sasuke was about to draw out his sword, Nayami's right claw dug into his shoulder.

"NAYAMI!" Orochimaru finally shouted. She withdrew her claw from Sasuke's shoulder and practically flew at Orochimaru. She began shaking him wildly. "Why!? Why did you let them die!? Why did they have to die!? Why did they have to give their lives for that bastard!?" Nayami yelled, tears of anger and sorrow flowing from her eyes. Her claws turned back into hands, the cat ears and tail disappeared, and her eyes grew soft. "Why Daddy? Why?" She began to cry.

Orochimaru patted her on the head, but from his expression, Sasuke could tell that he was very tired and pissed off with Nayami's change of behavior. Sasuke put a hand to his shoulder the one Nayami attacked. He couldn't believe that she actually managed to land a hit on him. He looked up to see that Nayami was still crying in Orochimaru's lap and he must say he has never seen a stranger sight. Orochimaru whispered something in her ear that made her crying turn into sniffles. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, in due time…"

Nayami nodded and got off Orochimaru. "I'm going to my room now. Please don't bother me unless it's very important."

She left the room and Orochimaru turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Well, what do you think of her Sasuke-kun?"

"She's not going anywhere with me. She'd only be in the way."

"That's what you think, but you don't know her as well as I. She's actually very useful and very bright. I'm sure her anger towards you will wear off soon. Kabuto, go explain to her who actually **killed** Sakon and Ukon."

"Do you really think that will change anything?" Sasuke asked as Kabuto left the room to follow Orochimaru's orders.

"No, she'll still be angry, but it'd be better if her anger was directed at something else."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ultimate Tag**

Nayami woke up earlier than she would have liked to the next morning. She didn't feel like moving from her bed, so she simply lied there staring up at the ceiling. Sure she was back in her room; the walls were still dark purple with a couple of posters of her favorite actor hanging on the walls here and there. Her desk was still where it was before, paper, pencils and other items were scattered on top of it, with a desk lamp standing on the corner. Her bookshelf still had her favorite novels and manga in it. Everything at the hideout was normal, but Sakon and Ukon were gone, and there was nothing she could do to change that. She had hoped that when she woke up this morning that everything that happened last night was just a nightmare.

"Ha, as if," she laughed sourly to herself. "There's no way the world would be that perfect." She held up her hands and examined them. "I should probably go apologize. After all, he wasn't the one who actually killed him. What do you think Niko-chan?" Nayami rolled to her side, to look at her stuffed black cat with the red ribbon tied around its neck. "Yeah, you're right Niko, I should go apologize."

Niko said nothing and Nayami frowned. " I know you can't talk Niko. Pretending you can just helps me think better, ya know?" Nayami smiled. "Yosh! It's a new day and it's time to get ready for it!

/(*)\

There was silence in the kitchen that morning. Sasuke was eating toast and Kabuto was preparing breakfast for Orochimaru. This morning silence was common, but this morning the silence had an eerie feeling to it. They were both waiting for Nayami to come in and were nervous to see what she would do. Footsteps were heard walking down the hall, slowly getting closer and closer to the kitchen. The footsteps stopped in front of the kitchen door. Kabuto stopped what he was doing for a moment and Sasuke looked at the door out of the corner of his eye. Both were waiting for Nayami to walk in any moment now.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Nayami ran into the kitchen, holding Niko-chan, and jumped into a chair at the table.

Kabuto drew a breath of relief. It looked like what he told her yesterday worked; Orochimaru-sama was right as usual. "Good morning Nayami-san. Did you sleep well?"

"No, but today's a new day and I'm totally ready for it 100%!" She said with a smile and gave Kabuto the peace sign. Kabuto smiled back and returned to preparing Orochimaru's breakfast. Nayami looked across the table at Sasuke's plate. "What are you eating?"

"Toast," Sasuke answered, wondering why she asked because it was kind of obvious that was what he was eating.

"Oh…that's so BORING! You know what you should eat? French Toast!"

"What's the difference? They're both pieces of bread."

Nayami stared at him with disbelief. "What's the difference!? One is just an ordinary slice of bread while the other is dipped in a heavenly mixture of egg, milk and cinnamon, toasted to a beautiful golden brown complexion, doused with Canadian maple syrup, drizzled with caramel and chocolate, and given a fluffy swirl of whip cream on top!"

"Why would you use Canadian syrup on French toast?"

"Well, everyone knows that Canadian syrup is the best. Kabuto! I know what I want to eat for breakfast!"

"What would you like Nayami-san?" Kabuto asked as Sasuke thought to himself, "_What do you think she wants after that heartfelt explanation on the difference of toast and French toast?"_

"I want to eat……Strawberry Shortcake!" If Sasuke Uchiha wasn't as cool as he was, he would have sweat dropped the moment Nayami gave her answer.

"I thought you would. I already made one last night; It's in the fridge."Nayami looked like a child who just woke up on Christmas morning. "Buto-chan, you're the best! What would I do without you?"

"Suffer from a massive deprivation of sweets and baked goods," Kabuto said, picking up Orochimaru's breakfast tray. "Do the dishes when you're done will you?"

"I'll do them, don't worry about it," Nayami said, taking out the cake and cutting it into fourths. She took one fourth of the cake and put it on a plate. After p0utting the rest of the cake away, Nayami joined Sasuke at the table.

It was just Nayami and Sasuke alone in the kitchen and Sasuke thought about leaving, but that would mean he'd be running away. That would make him weak, so he sat there to finish his breakfast, wondering what her next move would be. Will she start yelling? Challenge him to a fight? Attempt to kill him right then and there? Whatever it was, he'll be ready for it."

"Sasuke," Sasuke glanced up to see Nayami rolling a strawberry around, on top of her cake. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I overreacted." Sasuke's calm façade hid his feeling of disbelief. Of all the things, he didn't expect an apology. "It wasn't really your fault they died. According to Kabuto, some guy from Sunagakure killed them off. They must have been really strong to kill Sakon and Ukon. Now that I think about it, you probably weren't strong enough to kill them on your own, even if you tried." Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the last statement. "So you don't have to worry about me attacking you anymore okay?"

"Yeah…"

"So onto more important things… like your breakfast."

"What about it?"

"It's so…blah. Open wide Sa-su-ke!" He didn't even open his mouth. She just forced the strawberry, on the end of her fork, into his mouth. "See? Isn't that a lot tastier? Isn't it?" Sasuke looked really annoyed. "It was good wasn't it!? Yummy, yummy, yummy, cakey in my tummy!" She cheered and stuffed her mouth with cake as Sasuke left the kitchen completely unnoticed.

/(*)\

"Sa-su-ke!" Nayami sang with a whine in her voice. "Why did you leave me alone at breakfast!?" She had found Sasuke training at a near-by river, with Kabuto and Orochimaru supervising.

"Nayami-san, please come over here. You're interrupting his training."

"That's no fun at all! I know, we can play a game instead! Let's play a game of hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah, it's great for practicing your hiding and seeking skills!"

"A game **genin **play in order to sharpen 'hiding' and 'seeking' skills," Kabuto clarified.

"Well isn't he a genin anyway?" Nayami pointed out. Again, Sasuke couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"You've never even graduated from a ninja academy," Kabuto pointed out to Nayami.

Nayami blinked and laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Well, I was never really good in a classroom."

"You never graduated?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. I was too busy playing, reading comics, or sleeping in class to know what was going on. I don't even know why Daddy even made me go to an Academy anyways. He could have just taught me himself in the beginning, but I guess he was too busy with the Ak…" Nayami dodged a couple of kunai thrown at her.

"Nayami-chan, what did we talk about?" Orochimaru asked from under a tree.

"I remember Daddy," she replied obediently.

"Good, now why don't you play with Sasuke now?"

"Really!? Yay!!!"

"Orochimaru-sama, that would…"

Orochimaru ignored Kabuto's objection. "Why not play a game of Ultimate Tab with Sasuke-kun, Nayami-chan?"

"Alrighty! Here's how we play Sasuke! It's just like regular tag except you have to attack the other person, instead of tagging them. You can't use any familiars or offensive jutsus. Just taijutsu and weapons. "

"When does the game end?" Sasuke asked, knowing he would have to play whether he wanted to or not.

"It ends when I get bored, when you become too injured to continue, or when you tag me successfully. Which reminds me, you can't kill anyone, kay? I'll be it first!" Nayami exclaimed as she took out her ninja sword. "Ready, set, go!" Nayami lunged forward at Sasuke and he moved back onto the river. She began slicing away at Sasuke, who was blocking with his own katana. Her attacks seemed to be coming one after the other, non-stop. She jumped backwards, back onto shore. "Wow, Sasuke! You're a lot better at this game than I thought you'd be! "A huge smile was plastered on her face.

Sasuke stood, waiting for her next attack, but she shouted, "Hey Sasuke, why aren't you running!? We're playing tag remember!?" Sasuke turned, running down the river, and couldn't help but feel ridiculous. Why was he running away from a girl he could probably beat in an instant? He stopped running and flipped backwards away from Nayami, who had just attacked him from the shore. Throwing shuriken back at Nayami, he turned back and went to the training grounds they were at previously. Nayami gave chase and threw kunai at him, only to have them blocked by his sword.

"Nayami-san, I thought you would have caught him by now," Kabuto commented.

"Buto-chan, believe me when I say that that was just a warm up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Happy Face**

Nayami scanned the area for Sasuke. "Sa-su-ke-kun! Where are you hiding!?" She frowned and jumped away to look for him. Sasuke watched her from his hiding spot. Did she actually think he would come out if she called out for him like that? What did she think he was? A dog?

"I see you!" She shouted from behind Sasuke and stabbed him in the arm, only to have him turn into a log.

Sasuke was back on the water again. "Orochimaru, when can I stop playing?" He asked, pissed off.

"Whenever she wants to stop playing," Orochimaru chuckled. Sasuke frowned. When the hell will she want to stop playing? Suddenly Sasuke was dragged under the water by Nayami. He was able to kick her away, but not before she sliced him across the arm, both of the surfaced.

"Tag! You're it Sasuke-kun!" She swam backwards away from him and he ran on top of the water towards her with his katana. Nayami dived under the water, out of sight, and Sasuke stood waiting. Hands came out from under the surface, attempting to grab Sasuke by the ankles, but Sasuke jumped out of reach. "Awww, Sasuke you're no fun."

It began raining kunai over Nayami, but she was able to avoid or block each one. Sasuke landed in front of her. "Is that really the best you got Uchiha!?" Sasuke began running towards her and she threw a glass ball on the water. Darkness engulfed the two of them. Sasuke attacked, but his attack hit nothing. "HA HA Sasuke! How will you hit me if you can't see me?" One after the other Nayami began throwing shuriken at Sasuke from all directions. He, of course, was able to block them all.

"Nayami-san, you're not even it. Shouldn't you lighten up a bit?" Sasuke heard Kabuto speak.

"No way! That will take away all the fun!"

"Sharingan," Sasuke muttered and found his target.

CLANG! Sasuke's katana met Nayami's ninja sword. "OH good, you're finally using your Sharingan. For a moment I thought I wasn't good enough for you!" Nayami back flipped away into the darkness, but not without throwing more shuriken at Sasuke first. After blocking, Sasuke followed, only to lose sight of her in the first ten feet. He looked around him, but she was nowhere in sight.

'Below?' He thought to himself, looking down, but nothing was lurking beneath the water. 'Above!' He looked up to see Nayami coming down. He attacked her as she came down only to have his attack blocked. Nayami landed a few feet away from Sasuke. Sasuke ran for another attack and Nayami went under the water again, but this time she pulled Sasuke under as well. Under the water, she pushed him under her and used his head to jump back up to the surface.

When Sasuke's head broke the water, she was nowhere in sight. "Ring around the rosey!" He heard her sing. "This is stupid," he growled. "Chidori."

"Pocket full of posies!" The Chidori finished charging.

"Ashes! Ashes!" Sasuke ran to the direction of her irritating voice.

"We all fall…" Sasuke's chidori lite up the darkness and Nayami saw him coming. She jumped up over him and threw chakra blades down at him, which hit their target and pinned him to the tree. The darkness returned to the ball it came from and revealed a frowning Nayami. "That's cheating Sasuke! I said no offensive ninjutsu!" Poof! The Sasuke pinned to the tree turned into a log and the real Sasuke came down at Nayami and sliced her in half. POOF! Nayami also transformed into a log.

Clap, clap, clap. The real Nayami was up in a tree clapping. "Bravo Sasuke! You did really well! Too bad that wasn't me." Sasuke said nothing. "Even if it was me that hit wouldn't have counted because you used an offensive jutsu before that. Though I did find it very impressive. But don't worry about that now, you'll get me next time."

"Who said I'd **want** to play next time?"

"That was amusing to watch. If you can't beat Nayami-chan at her little game Sasuke-kun, then that means you got some work to do. Nayami-chan watch Sasuke-kun train for a while."

"What?" Sasuke and Nayami asked at the same time. "But **why** Daddy? He's so boooring!"

"You may learn a thing or two, Nayami-chan." And with that Orochimaru and Kabuto left.

"Onii-san, when are you going to start training?"

"Onii-san?"

"Yeah, since I'm the daughter, you must be the son."

"Says who?"

"Says me! I always wanted to be in a family and this is the closest thing I got."

"So, Orochimaru isn't really your father?" Sasuke asked.

"….I really don't know!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "How can you not know?"

"I've been with Orochimaru my whole life. He never told me who my dad is, but that's not really important now. Let's go to the waterfall to train Sasuke!"

/(*)\

"Sa-su-ke, aren't you done yet?" Nayami whined. She had spent the last hour and a half watching him train.

"Why don't you do something then if you're so bored?" Sasuke asked her irritated.

"I'm watching you train…but I don't think it's going to work."

"Something other than watching me train," Sasuke said annoyed. So Nayami began taking off her clothes. "What are you doing?"

"I believe it's called 'stripping'," Nayami replied smartly.

"Put them back on."

"I'm going to go swim and I don't want my clothes to get wet. What's wrong with that?" Nayami asked and without waiting for his answer said, "I know! You're afraid of women aren't you?"

"No."

"Does that mean you're gay Sasuke?"

"I am not gay."

"So are you 'seme' or 'uke', Sas-uke?" Sasuke gave her a death glare. "I'll just go in now." Nayami jumped into the river, with nothing on but her under garments.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch her play in the water. Part of it was because of hormones, but part of it was out of jealousy. It wasn't fair. How can she be so carefree and happy-go-lucky?

"Sas-uke, you're staring at me and that can only mean two things! You find me attractive and you want to play in the water with me!"

Sasuke looked away. "Both your guesses are wrong."

"Those aren't guess. Those are facts…okay, maybe the first one was a guess, but the second one is definitely a fact!" Nayami dove beneath the water and resurfaced with something in her hand.  
Look it Sasuke! I found a shell! Isn't it pretty?"

"Very."

"Come over here and put it with my clothes."

"Do it yourself." Nayami began to pull herself out of the water. "On second thought, wait in the water." Sasuke went to the water's edge and reached down to take the shell from her, only to be pulled into the water himself.

Sasuke was sputtering water and Nayami was laughing. "I seriously thought you'd see that coming Sasu-chan!" Sasuke glared at her. "C'mon Sasu-chan! Don't ya ever smile?"

"Don't you take anything seriously?"

"I **do** take things seriously thank you very much. I seriously pulled you into the water, didn't I?" Sasuke was still glaring. Nayami reached for Sasuke's face. "Time to turn your frown upside down!"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked backing away, but Nayami's fingers were already on the corners of his mouth.

"Happy face!" She pulled the corners up. "Sad face." She pulled the corners down. "Happy, sad, happy, sad, happy…"

Sasuke swatted her had away. "How's that suppose to make me smile?"

"It's making me smile!"

"I'm getting out."

"Sas-uke! Don't leave me by myself!" She began rubbing against him like a cat.

"You're too close."

"C'mon, smile Sasuke!"

"This is a waste of time."

"One smile, one smile, one smile…"

"I'm going back to the hideout."

When Sasuke got back to the hideout, Nayami was still chanting, "One smile, one smile, one smile…"

Sasuke practically stormed his way to the medicine room, where Kabuto just so happed to be.

"How do you make her shut up without killing her?"

Kabuto didn't even look up from his work. He simply threw a ball of yarn at Nayami.

"Yarn!" Nayami caught it and began to toss it around.

"Go play somewhere else, okay Nayami-san?"

"Okay!" Nayami left the room. Sasuke looked at Kabuto for an explanation.

Senseing Sasuke's want for information, Kabuto stopped what he was doing. "Her cat-like behavior is a side effect from the operation she had."

"What was the operation for?"

"Orchimaru-sama genetically changed her DNA to resemble a cat's DNA."

Sasuke frowned. "That seems more like experimentation than operation."

"I suppose."

"Why would he do that to his own daughter? What if she died or something?"

"She didn't. I must say the operation was a great success. She's extremely flexible and has outstanding reflexes. However, there are some characteristics of a cat that she could do better without, like being easily distracted." Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "Why should you care about that girl's past anyways? Don't you have your eyes set on one goal and one goal only?"

Sasuke turned and left the room, without answering Kabuto's question. It was disgusting to him how Orochimaru experimented on people as if their lives were meaningless. His experiments were pointless and he wasted so many lives for those useless experiments. Sasuke walked by the living room and noticed Nayami on the floor. He went in to see if she was all right, turned out she was entangled in a web of yarn and was fast asleep. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Baka."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess what? I got a Naruto calendar for X-mas and Kakashi's picture is on my birthday month! I feel happy. ****FOR some who are probably wondering. Sasuke and Nayami are both 15 years old. Updates are on my profile and please remember to review. I love to hear from you guys, it makes me feel loved. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Date"**

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Nayami popped up out of nowhere at Sasuke. He jumped back a bit, before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. "Sasu-chan! Don't ignore me!"

He stopped. "What do you want Nayami-san?"

"Eh? Buto-chan, why are you dressed up as Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at her. "What are you talking about? I am Sasuke."

"No you're not. Only Kabuto calls me 'Nayami-san'."

"So what does Sasuke call you?"

Nayami blinked. "I really don't know."

Sasuke kept walking. "So, Sasu-chan! Where are you going today?"

"To meditate."

"That's so boring! Let's go out, it's Friday night after all!"

"What does tonight being Friday have anything to do with going out?"

Nayami stopped walking. "I guess it doesn't have anything to do with it." She skipped to catch up to Sasuke. "But that doesn't matter. We're both teenagers and the night's young! We should go out and party!"

"What are you talking about? You don't act like a teenager. You act more like a 5 year old child who's had too much sugar." Sasuke expected her to whine about how she didn't act like a child, but instead she said, "Well, I did have 5 bags of large marshmallows for snack this afternoon!"

"_5 bags!?"_ Sasuke thought in his head.

"So let's go Sasuke! We can go eat dinner and watch a movie…" And Nayami went on and on.

"_Why is it the more she keeps talking about spending the night together, the more it seems like a romantic date?"_ Sasuke wondered to himself.

"…and," Nayami continued, "We'll go man-hunting!"

"Man-hunting?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah, we can both look for a handsome guy who'll sweep us off our feet and take us out on a romantic date next Friday!" Her eyes were shining like stars.

"I'm not gay."

"Oh really? Why did I think you were, Uke-chan?" Nayami saw the look on his face and quickly said. "Well, we could go man-hunting for me and go babe-hunting for you. That way we'll both be happy!"

"Or you can go alone and I'll go meditate." And with that Sasuke walked into his room and closed the door.

"Don't think you can run from me Sa-su-ke-kun! You'll be going out with me tonight no matter how much you resist!"

/(*)\

"Sasuke-kun, come over here," Orochimaru called him into his room. Nayami was already inside, filing her nails. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, waiting for him to continue. "Take her out to the city tonight." Orochimaru ordered simply, pointing at Nayami.

Sasuke narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"She needs some company and Kabuto is a little old for her. I can't have my little girl out and about by herself."

"But…"

"C'mon Onii-chan! You have to come! I need your protection!" Nayami shouted, bouncing up from her spot.

Sasuke took a look at what she was wearing, a red halter top, which exposed most of her stomach, tight low rise black pants, and a pair of black high heeled sandals. "Of course you'll need protection; you look like a slut."

"You're just jealous of my good looks!" Nayami shouted, but Sasuke was already leaving the room, when Nayami said, "I knew it. You're too weak to protect me aren't you?" Sasuke stopped walking and Nayami had a huge grin on her face. "I can't believe that an Uchiha can't even protect a girl from a couple of drunk men. I thought they were a lot more powerful than that. I guess I was wrong…"

The next thing Nayami knew, Sasuke was dragging her by the arm. "Let's go."

/(*)\

Sasuke was eating spaghetti with extra sauce, while Nayami was eating…

"Who orders French Toast for dinner?"

"Who **doesn't **order French toast for dinner?" She stared at Sasuke's spaghetti. "You could have ordered candy spaghetti instead. Tomato sauce is so overrated. Instead of noodles you have red licorice; meatballs are replaced with gummy bears, topped off with a heavenly milk chocolate sauce." Stars shone in her eyes as she described the overly-sweet spaghetti. Sasuke of course ignored everything she said.

Nayami looked around the restaurant before saying, "Hey, a lot of girls are looking over at our table."

"Maybe they're staring at your food," Sasuke suggested nonchalantly.

"No way! I already at all of my French toast!" Sasuke looked down at her plate and surely enough, the toast was gone. '_Fast.' I_

"They keep looking at you Sasuke. Now their whispering excitedly…can you imagine the looks on their faces if they found out you're gay?" Sasuke gave her a look and she proceeded to drink her lemonade.

"Hmm…you eat slow Sasuke. Aren't ninjas suppose to eat fast during missions just in case something bad happens?"

"We're **not** on a mission right now."

"Ahh…you're right Sasuke! We're on a date, right?"

"No…"

"Sasu-chan, we should go to a club instead of the movies," She suggested, sipping on her lemonade.

Even though Sasuke told her that they were absolutely **not** going to a club, he found himself leaning against the wall, near the bar, watching Nayami dancing on the dance floor. He stared at her bump her hips in a rhythmic pattern and her golden hair sway along to the beat of the music. She seemed to be having enough fun on her own. As long as Sasuke didn't have to join her, then he was fine with whatever she was doing.

With nothing better to do, he continued to watch her sway, bump and grinds her body to the music…against other men. This wasn't good. The chances that these men had one too many drinks tonight were high. The chances of Orochimaru being mad that his daughter was dancing with such "low lives" were even higher. Sasuke didn't know if Orochimaru would blame **him** for his daughter's behavior, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Sasuke made his way, through the dance floor, to Nayami. "Party's over." Sasuke pulled Nayami out of the club, which he was surprised they were even allowed into.

"Saaaaa-suuu-ke, why do you havveeee to ruuuin aaall the fuuun?" Nayami asked, her words slurred.

Sasuke stopped and turned to examine Nayami. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her breath smelled a bit like sake. "You've been drinking?" Sasuke asked, masking his disbelief very well. When did she drink sake???

"Weeeelll, it's veeery ruuude to refuse someone, wheeen theyyy offer you a driiiink."

'_Fuck.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'I can't take her back like this. Maybe we should hang out somewhere so she could get a little more sober or he could wait for her to pass out and go back, making it look like she fell asleep during the movie…'_

His thoughts drifted off when he felt a feminine figure press up against his back and delicate hands covered his eyes. "Guuueeeess whooo, Sa-suuu-kee?"

"Nayami-san," he said bluntly.

"Ahhhhh! Amaaaaazingg! How did you know Saa-suuu-ke? Without rolling his eyes, he began to lead Nayami by the hand, only to have her break away. "Loook it Saaaa-suuuu-chan! Swiiings!" She ran over to a swing set in the park. The chains of the swing rattled as she sat down on the swing. "Pussh me, Saaasuuke-kuuun!"

Sasuke sighed, but obliged. "Higher Saasuuke! Higher!" Nayami demanded. Sasuke, rather annoyed, began to push her very hard only to receive a shrill of delight. '_Is she even drunk?_' Sasuke wondered to himself. _'This kind of behavior seem to be something she would do, even if she's not under the influence…'_ Nayami once again stopped Sasuke's thoughts when the seat of the swing came back to Sasuke…Nayami-less. He looked up to see she had jumped off the swing and landed perfectly on her feet…before she fell over.

Sasuke watched her motionless body, expecting her to get up at any second, but a few moments passed and she was still lying on the ground. "Hey, Nayami-san," Sasuke called out, to see if she'd respond to his voice. "Shit," he muttered under his breath as he ran over to Nayami. "Oi, Nayami, wake up. Nayami, Nayami…" Sasuke shook her body in an attempt to wake her. Eventually, her blue cat-like eyes meet his onyx ones.

"Sasuke…" she whispered softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked and pulled her closer to him so he could hear better.

"You love me don't you!?" Nayami asked at full volume, her eyes now wide and awake. Sasuke released her and allowed her to fall back down onto the ground. THUD! Ignoring the pain in her back, Nayami continued. "You love me. Right? Right?"

"Why would I love someone as annoying as you?" Sasuke asked before walking away.

Nayami leapt up and walked beside him. "Alright, but you like me tough right?" Sasuke chose to ignore her, hoping it would keep her quiet. "I knew it! You do like me!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, you didn't deny it!"

"I didn't confirm it."

"Then why did you drop the honorific in my name, when you were calling out to me?"

"How could you know that? You were knocked out, weren't you?"

Nayami whispered in his ear. "Was pretending."

"Who pretend they're drunk or knocked out?" Sasuke asked between gritted teeth. His patience was thinning.

"I do! It's really fun!"

"God damn it! You don't do stuff like that you idiot! What the hell were you thinking!? You don't play around when it comes to stuff like that!" Sasuke yelled at her and abruptly stopped. He just let his emotions out…he is a ninja. He shouldn't have such emotions, besides hate. But he didn't hate Nayami, he just found her to be extremely annoying.

He looked at her and she looked back at him. He expected her to start crying or something, but instead she smiled. "I'm glad you're so angry Sasuke. I was afraid that you didn't have any emotions at all!"

"Why would you be happy about that?" Sasuke asked, recovering his cool. He started to walk again, only to have Nayami glomp him from behind.

"Because that means you have emotions, and that means you're human, and that means you're capable of loving!"

Sasuke breathed in deeply, before saying. "Get off before I slice you in half. We're going back now…Nayami." He broke away from Nayami and continued walking back to the hideout. Nayami followed and even though Sasuke couldn't see her, he could feel the huge smile she had on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! I'm pretty excited for the new year...well not really, here's why. All this month I'm going to be busy with writing my junior paper, so I won't be able to work on any of my stories as much, this month. I'll try to post the new chapter up as soon as I can. **

**itai- means ouch**

**itadakimasu- basically means thank you for the food**

**otou-sama- is a formal way to address one's father**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Unwanted Trip**

"But Daddy!" Nayami whined as she tugged on Orochimaru's arm.

"Stop acting childish," Orochimaru snapped at her, pulling his arm free.

"But…but…I only just got back! I don't want to head out to the hideout near Iwagakure!"

"Nayami-san, you won't be alone. Sasuke is going to be going with you," Kabuto reminded her, trying to calm her down. The said Uchiha was leaning on the wall beside the doorway. The expression on his face was far from pleased. He couldn't believe that he had to travel with this girl all the way to Iwagakure. The trip there was about three days away from the current hideout they were staying at, and that's assuming they wouldn't run into any problems.

"Yeah but Kabu-chan, Sasuke is so boring! There's no way I'll be able to last a week with only him for company!"

"Sasuke, Kabuto, leave me alone with Nayami," Orochimaru ordered. After Kabuto and Sasuke left, he looked at the girl, who stood at his bedside. She did not look up to meet his gaze. "Nayami, you do not disobey me. Why are you so against going to the Iwagakure hideout anyways? It's not that you'll be staying there…" Nayami mumbled something Orochimaru couldn't hear. "Speak up Nayami."

"I'm just…tired of this," She lifted her blond head and glared at Orochimaru. "I do everything you've ever asked me to do. I've obeyed every order. It's been two whole years since I heard I have a brother, and that he's still alive. Yet, I'm no closer to finding him than I was two years ago. All I want is to see my brother…just once."

"Nayami, you know I need you here. I'm not just going to let you walk away. Not after all the time and effort I've put into you…"

"But…Otou-sama! You promised that I could…"

"Enough! You'll be leaving, with Sasuke, to the Iwagakure hideout and you will bring back the documents I need. Now get out of my sight."

Nayami turned on the spot and stormed out of the room, being sure to slam the door on her way out. Stupid Orochimaru, stupid documents, stupid, stupid, stupid! "RAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Nayami shouted out of anger and kicked the wall, only to stub her toe. "ITAI!!!"

"Why are you so loud all the time?" asked a calm and collected voice from behind her.

She turned her head to see Sasuke standing behind her. A huge smile replaced the look of frustration on her face. "That wasn't me silly! That was my tummy!" she exclaimed her normal cheerful voice.

"Your…tummy?"

"Yes my tummy! I'm going to the kitchen for a snack! Come with me Sasuke!" Nayami grabbed Sasuke by the hand and began leading him down the hall.

"You realize the kitchen is in the other direction right?"

"Uh…yeah! I know that! What I meant to say is that I'm going to my room to eat some snacks. I always have snacks in there!" Suddenly she got really close to Sasuke's face and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell Kabuto okay?"

Sasuke yanked his hand away from her and pushed her away. "Will you stop the act? It's annoying."

"I don't know what you mean Sa-su-ke!"

"You know exactly what I mean. Now just shut up."

"Wait a minute! What about you Sasu-kun? Always acting so...emotionless all the time."

"Hn. At least I'm not faking happiness and annoying the hell out of everyone."

"Shut up you jerk!" Nayami shouted and stormed off to her room, but not before sticking her tongue out at Sasuke. Closing the door behind her, she flopped down onto her bed. "Stupid Sasuke."

/|*|\

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, Nayami rolled over in her bed. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, Nayami groaned. "Five more minutes…"

"Nayami!" She heard Sasuke call through her door. She made no signs of getting up and out of bed. Sasuke finally opened the door, marched over to Nayami's bed, and pulled off the bed covers. She immediately pulled her legs close to her chest, in an attempt to maintain warmth. Sasuke then proceeded in grabbing a bag and stuffing articles of clothing inside.

Nayami groaned. "Didn't I lock the door…?"

"I'm a ninja."

"Hmph. I knew I should have had Nika guard the door…"

Sasuke picked up the stuffed cat from the floor and stuffed it in the bag. "I highly doubt Nika would be able to do anything." He glanced over at Nayami, who was still curled up on the bed. "Will you get up? We're leaving now."

"What? No breakfast?" She stretched out on her bed and yawned, much like a cat.

"You can eat on the way."

"Can I at least change?" She asked, finally sitting up.

"Just hurry up." Nayami began to take off her shirt. "Can't you at least wait until I've left the room?" Sasuke asked, his face expressionless.

"The door's open; you can just leave." She stated, staring at him, after taking her top off. They began their staring contest and in the process, Nayami also took off her pants and tossed them aside. After staring into Sasuke's eyes for a few more moments, she got up from her bed and walked over to her drawer. She grinned in triumph when she felt Sasuke's presence leave the room and heard the sound of the closing door.

The two ninja walked silently together. Sasuke was glad for the silence, but something made the silence between the awkward. Why is Nayami so quiet? He glanced over at the blond kunochi. With her eyes half-closed, it was obvious she was tired and they've only been walking for about four hours. Then it suddenly hit him, as they walked through a small town.

"Nayami, are you hungry?"

Her half-lidded eyes looked at him. "I've been hungry for the past four hours…"

"Why didn't you say anything then?" Sasuke asked, walking towards a small restaurant.

"I was too hungry to talk." She said rubbing her stomach, then collapsing on the ground. "Sasuke, I can't go on. Just go on without me." She announced dramatically from the ground.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked backwards at her, before walking again. "Alright then."

"Wait Sasuke!!!" Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes, as he waited for Nayami to catch up to him. After having something to eat, she'll probably be back to her over-hyper self.

Once they entered the restaurant and sat down, the waitress arrived at their table. "What would you two like?" She asked, turning to Nayami first.

"Miso-flavored ramen," Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What's this? She's not ordering something ridiculously sweet, like French toast or candy spaghetti.

"And…for you sir?" Sasuke looked at the waitress, who now had a goofy smile on her face and was looking at Sasuke strangely.

Sasuke sighed. "Just get me the same." The waitress nodded with a smile and left.

"Saaaaaa-su-ke, Nayami called, her chin resting on the table so she could look up at him.

"Hn?"

"Did you see the way the waitress was looking at you?"

"So?"

"I bet if you gave her a kiss on the cheek, she would let us eat our meals for free…"

WHACK. Nayami rubbed her head, while Sasuke said, "Stop saying such stupid things."

Nayami pouted. "But I'm probably right. I just want to save some money…" She continued to mumble to herself until their food arrived. Nayami's eyes grew wide as her mouth broke out into a grin. "ITADAKIMASU!" She practically shouted and began slurping up her ramen.

Sasuke stared at Nayami as he began eating his own bowl of ramen. There'll never be a day when he'll truly understand this strange girl that sat in front of him.

/|*|\

"Sa-su-ke!" Nayami called out from behind him. "You're walking too fast!"

Sasuke ignored her call and continued walking. "Sa-su…ah! A butterfly!" Nayami began jumping around, trying to catch a butterfly.

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to see the 15 year old girl attempting to capture the poor butterfly. Sighing, he reached his hand into his shirt and pulled out a ball of yarn. "Nayami," he called out holding the ball of yarn. Nayami ran over to Sasuke with amazing speed and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. She took the yarn from his hands and stood up. He too got up, a little pissed off and said, "Happy? Now keep walking. Don't fall behind."

Nayami nodded, her eyes fixed on the yarn in her hands. Sasuke ruffled her hair before moving on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Junior Paper is such a drag AND I have to go to pre-season workouts for track. Not only that my mom is forcing me to study for the SATs after seeing my PSAT score. Sorry I've been gone for a while and that this chapter is pretty short, but...yeah. Please review and thank you so much for reading!

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Red Cloud

One day had passed since Nayami and Sasuke set off on their journey to the hideout somewhere near Iwagakure. After leaving their camping site the next morning, the two of them set out to the next town.

"Are we there yet?" Nayami asked for the ump-tenth time.

"No."

"I know! Let's have a race!"

"No."

"Alright, the first one to that clearing up ahead wins!"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Ready…set…"

"Of course you're not."

"Go!" Nayami dashed off ahead and Sasuke followed in suit. Why can't this girl ever listen?

Nayami turned her head to look behind her. "C'mon Sasuke, you slow-poke! I'm gonna win `if you don't hurry…"

"Nayami, watch out for the…" BAM! Nayami ran right into a tree and was knocked down to the ground. Sasuke stopped at where she fell and offered his hand. She took his hand and wobbly stood up

"I'm still…gonna beat you…" She muttered trying to get on even footing.

"Maybe we should just walk now. Just hold on to my arm okay?"

"Can't I sit until my head starts feeling better?"

"That'll waste time" Sasuke held out his arm to help her walk and she took it gingerly.

They continued walking towards the clearing, arm in arm. Rays of sunlight lit up the forest and various birds were chirping in the branches overhead. All was calm and Nayami felt at peace. She couldn't help but smile. Just walking alone with Sasuke made her happy. It made her forget everything, about Sakon, Ukon, Kabuto…Orochimaru…even about being a shinobi. Around Sasuke she could forget all her troubles and simply have fun, even though most of the time Sasuke didn't want to take part in any of her fun.

The two teens reached the edge of the clearing. Nayami's eyes scanned the area in front of her, taking her surroundings in. Her eyes widened as she gazed over the middle of the grassy field. "Sasuke, what's that?"

"It's a…person." Sasuke answered, squinting at the fallen figure.

"Then we should go help them!"

Nayami started forward, but Sasuke held her back and shook his head. "They're chakra levels are nonexistent. They're dead."

"Dead."

"Yes." Sasuke continued walking forward and Nayami followed. They walked past the corpse and the heavy scent of death filled their nostrils. Nayami held her breath. She tried not to look at the fallen shinobi. The blood still looked fresh and there were numerous wounds all over the victim's body, including their face. Whoever killed this person not only murdered, but mutilated the body as well. Insects peeled away at his yellowing flesh and small flies swarmed above the rooting body. Nayami kept her eyes on the ground. She couldn't bear to look at it, even though she's seen plenty of corpses before…but this one…

She stopped walking when her eyes spotted a curious shape on the ground, not too far from the body. On the ground was a triangle within a circle. Traces of blood were also inside the strange symbol. Nayami's blue eyes grew slightly wide as memories came flooding back to her. The symbol…didn't someone in the organization have something to do with that symbol?

"Oi, Nayami hurry up," Sasuke stood looking back at her, about ten feet away.

"Sasuke, I think we should keep our guard up."

Sasuke glanced at the body behind her and nodded. "Of course, now let's go. The next town is probably about twenty miles from here."

Nayami nodded and ran to catch up to Sasuke. She couldn't help but wonder, as she walked beside the silent Uchiha, why he even joined Orochimaru in the first place. "Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Do you know of the Akatsuki?" She asked tentatively, nervous of his reaction.

She saw his eyebrows crease slightly. "Yes."

"I think the person who was killed back there was killed by one of their members."

"You can tell?" He asked, still facing the path in front of him.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Daddy, used to be a part of them you know. When he was with them, I was there."

"How old were you?"

"I've been with Daddy since I was like…a year old," Nayami answered, wondering why that fact even mattered.

"So you've seen him then? Uchiha Itachi?" Sasuke asked in monotone, but Nayami could tell that his blood was beginning to boil just by talking about the guy.

"Yeah, I saw him once. Even though I was young I could tell he was very strong, stronger than Daddy even," Nayami answered, her voice distant as she recalled memories of the older Uchiha. "He's the reason Daddy left the organization you know."

"Ah."

"But even though he was so strong and scary at times, there was something else about him. Something I can't describe…" Nayami fell into silence deep in thought and Sasuke glanced over at her strangely. He didn't like it when she was…serious like she was now. It made him think something was wrong or something bad was going to happen. The look on her face was melancholic, as if the memories of her time with the Akatsuki were slowly resurfacing from the dark depths of her mind.

"Why did you come to father?" She asked Sasuke, although she was still looking in front of her.

"Hn, I think you know why."

She turned her head slightly so she could look him in the eye. "You'll die, you know that right?" Her voice was as serious as serious can be.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I get my revenge."

Nayami was silent for a moment. "Maybe this is why I don't want to be a ninja anymore, too much violence, too many broken hearts, so much death…" She faced forward again, her eyes focused on the ground. "One day I'll free myself and find my brother…"

"Nayami…"

She began to hop forward as though hopping on an imaginary hop scotch. "That's why, when I meet my brother, I'll ask if we can open a cake shop together!" She exclaimed in her cheerful voice.

Sasuke sighed, partially out of relief. He was glad she was back to her normal self. "Wait…you have a boyfriend?"

She stopped hopping and looked back at him funny. "When did I say boyfriend?"

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as he realized his mistake. He looked away quickly. "I meant brother. I didn't know you had a brother."

He turned his head back only to see Nayami's face right in front of his. "Is that a blush I see on your face?"

Sasuke pushed her head back. "No."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not," he denied as he walked past her.

"Awww!!! You in denial is almost as cute as you blushing!!!"

"Do you have a boyfriend or not?" Sasuke repeated his question, privately wishing that Nayami would return to her former silence.

"Yep!" Nayami confirmed, nodding her head up and down happily.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know!" Nayami answered just as happily.

"How can you not know?"

"Silly Sasuke! I told you already Daddy took me away from my brother when I was…like a year old or something."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. How could he forget something like that? Of course Orochimaru took her away when she was little. There was no way he could be her actual father. "Sorry…I forgot…" Sasuke mumbled, but Nayami heard him.

"That's all right Sasuke!" She said, patting him on the back. "**Some** of us are not as good at remember stuff as others!" Sasuke ignored the last statement.

Nayami continued hopping on the imaginary hopscotch. "We're going to have so much fun together! We'll tell each other stories on what's happened to us and we'll eat cake and he'll protect me no matter what!" Nayami started telling Sasuke the plans she had for her and her brother and he listened to them silently.

What could he say? Nothing he was thinking was very positive, so he kept his mouth shut. Nayami didn't seem to realize the possibility that her brother might not want to be with her or that he might be dead or that he may not exist at all. She didn't even realize that Orochimaru may be lying to her so he can ssure her obedience. Yet, with all these thoughts swirling in his head, Sasuke could say nothing.

"Wow! Those people must be hot!" Nayami's voice broke Sasuke away from his thoughts. His eyes focused ahead where he saw two people in black cloaks move onto the path, from the woods. One looked female, due to their long blond hair. The other didn't even look human, since they were hunched over oddly. "I wonder if they have any food?" Nayami wondered aloud and before Sasuke could stop her, she pranced over to the two figures. "Hey! Do you guys have any food to spare…" She called out, but her voice trailed off when she clearly saw the red clouds, outline in white, imprinted on their cloaks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry took a long time to update, I've been super busy. My goal is to finish this story by the end of the month, so check my profile for updates and what-not. Please remember to review! Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Mysterious Letter

Sasuke ran up to catch up to her. The cheerfulness in her face was replaced with slight worry. "Daddy says we should avoid them at all costs," she stated, her voice just above a whisper. The two Akatsuki members had stopped and turned to face them. Sasuke went forward, but Nayami grabbed onto his wrist to hold him back. "Stop. You can't beat them, especially if there are two."

"I was just going to ask a question," was all Sasuke said, but Nayami tightened the hold on his wrist.

"Even if they did know where he is and they told you, you won't be able to beat him as you are right now."

Sasuke glared at her. "Don't underestimate me," he growled.

"Oi!" this coming from the blond Akatsuki member, "Did you to want something, un?"

Nayami whispered to Sasuke, "I don't think avoiding them will be an option."

Sasuke resisted the strong temptation to roll his eyes. "You think?" He muttered under his breath.

To his surprise, Nayami smiled at him. "Don't say anything and just follow my lead, 'kay?" She turned to face the two members and began walking towards them. Sasuke followed close behind. "Yeah, do you guys have any food, like cotton candy or maybe a lollipop?" Nayami asked in her usual naïve voice.

Sasuke sighed to himself and thought. 'That's candy, not food you idiot.'

"Do we look like the kind of people who'd have lollipops, un?"

"Well, you never know! Let's go Shingo!" She motioned Sasuke to follow her. He raised an eyebrow at the name she called him, but followed her regardless.

"Wait," called out the…thing that was hunched over. Nayami and Sasuke both paused in mid-step. "You…girl, come here." He ordered. Nayami turned to walk back and Sasuke stood where he was, waiting for her. "Hmph, your boyfriend can go."

Nayami looked back at Sasuke and smiled. "Go on Shingo, I'll be all right!"

Sasuke's eyebrows creased. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nayami laughed, "I'm telling ya its okay! Believe me, 100 percent! Just go on. If I'm not there by tomorrow night, go on to Iwagakure without me, 'kay?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, before nodding and continuing on to the next town. Nayami watched him leave until he was out of sight. She turned her head, when she heard the same person speak. "You're name…its Nayami isn't it?"

Nayami's façade turned into a grin. "I'm so glad you remember me, Saso-niichan!" She ran up to glomp him, but the scorpion-like figure side-stepped out of the way so that she face-planted into the ground. Nayami pouted. "So mean…"

"Sasori-danna, who's this, un?"

"Saso-nii, who's this?" Nayami asked, mimicking the blond man. "You're girlfriend?"

"You little shit! Can you even hear the sound of my voice, un!?"

Nayami blinked. "Ah, you have a point!" She laughed and the blond stared at her as though she had three heads.

"Who is this Sasori-danna?"

"Orochimaru's…daughter, for lack of better word."

"Ah, the guy that left the organization before I came?

"Hn."

"Then how would you know her, un?" Deidara asked, a bit befuddled as he looked from Sasori to Nayami.

"You silly! We met at the organization of course!"

"How old are you?"

"15!" Deidara once again stared at her, this time because she was definitely not acting her appropriate age. What the hell is wrong with this girl? "So Saso-niichan, what did ya want?"

"Nothing. Let's go Deidara," he said, walking in the same direction Sasuke went.

"You guys are going the same way? Great! We can travel together!" Nayami cheered, hopping onto the back of Hiruko (name of the puppet Sasori is in). "Wow Sasori! Hiruko is in as great condition as ever! Your art is the best!"

"You call that piece of wood art? That's nowhere near true art, un!"

"Yes it is! No one's art is better than Sasori's!"

"My art's ten times better that his!"

"No it isn't. Sasori's art can last forever and that's what makes it great!"

Sasori sighed. "Alright, you can travel with us, but only to the next town, where we'll drop you off, and you have to stay quiet. Got it Nayami?"

Nayami faked a gasp of astonishment. "Have you really grown soft Saso-nii? I thought you'd cut me down where a stand…"

"That could be arranged if you like."

Nayami shook her head furiously. "No thanks."

"Besides," Sasori sighed, "You know I'd never…never mind. Let's just go."

"'KAAAAYYYYYY!"

"No!" Deidara yelled, "I don't want to travel with this woman! Just because she agrees with your art…"

Nayami blinked at Deidara. "Your hair…it's really pretty!"

"My…hair?" Deidara repeated, a bit confused.

"Yeah…It's almost as pretty as Itachi's!"

Deidara's eye twitched. "You little…bitch, un!" He stuffed his hand into his pouch. "I'll blow you to bits!" Opening his hand he revealed a small clay spider.

"Awww, how cute!" The spider grew bigger and crawled on her shoulder. "Look Sasori!" Instead of looking, Sasori manipulated his puppet to flick the spider off Nayami's shoulder, with its scorpion-like tail, just as Deidara yelled out, "Katsu!"

The small spider was replaced with a bright light. The heat of the explosion brushed her face. "Wow! That was so cool! How did you do it Deidara!?" Nayami asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Deidara now smirked, because his art was now being appreciated. He held out his palms, so that Nayami could see the mouths. "All I do is take clay into these mouths on my hands and infuse it with my chakra. My hands create the shape of the bomb I want. I enlarge it and send it away to become true art, un!"

"True art?" Nayami asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, when the bomb explodes, it changes, and it becomes my art's true form for the first time. The only time you can see my true art is when it undergoes that change, yeah! Art…is a bang!"

Nayami nodded, but then said, "Yeah, but you're wrong. True art lasts forever so many people can admire its beauty long after the artisan is dead. That's what Sasori **always** says!"

"Sasori-danna, shut her up before I blow her up!"

"Katsu! Katsu! Katsu! Katsu!" Nayami began to shout, trying to imitate Deidara's technique.

"Nayami, who was the young man who was with you?" Sasori asked loud enough for Nayami to hear.

"I think you know who it is, katsu," Nayami replied, smiling.

"I see."

"Wait, so who was it?" Deidara asked.

"An Uchiha, katsu."

Deidara sweatdropped. "Will you stop that, un?"

"What, katsu?"

"Saying 'katsu' after the end of every sentence, un."

"Alright, un!" She nodded.

"Stop it, un!"

"Stop what, un?"

"Stop mocking me, un!" Deidara tackled Nayami to the ground.

"Gah! Saso-nii, help me!!!"

"Die, un!"

"Will you two shut up?" Sasori growled. He had stopped walking and turned around. Deidara and Nayami were separated by blue chakra strings. "Stop behaving like children. Now shut up and follow me. Neither of you will speak unless spoken too, understand?"

Nayami and Deidara pouted, but followed Sasori silently. "Is that Uchiha kid his new vessel?" Sasori asked Nayami.

"I think so, sir," she replied promptly, her personality taking a complete 180 turn.

"What of Kabuto?"

"He's very loyal to Daddy. I don't think he's ever coming back to you…"

"You knew he was my spy?"

"Kabuto…was never very good at hiding things from me, whether it be secrets or candy…" Sasori muttered something to himself Nayami couldn't catch and the three ninja walked in a momentary silence.

Deidara whispered to Nayami. "So that kid is an Uchiha?"

"Yep."

"Hn," Deidara smirked. "When I see him, I'll introduce him to my art and finally give an Uchiha a piece of my mind, un."

"No no no, Dei-kun! You can't attack an Uchiha! You'll lose!" Nayami exclaimed, forgetting Sasori's orders.

"How would you know, un!?"

"Have you ever fought Itachi yet?" She asked innocently.

Deidara's face distorted as he remembered his match with the damned Uchiha. "Shut up, un! I'll beat him next time, un!"

"Oh…you lost?" She asked, rubbing it in.

"Shut up!"

"That's it." Sasori opened up Hiruko and used chakra strings to pull Nayami inside. For the rest of the short trip to the next town, Sasori was able to travel in peace, without Nayami and Deidara's constant bickering.

/|*|\

The sky was painted a midnight black. Sasuke sat ust outside the town, facing the dirt road he had been walking on. He didn't know what time it was, or how long he had been waiting. Where was she?

He sat there, alone, but then gradually stood up. He felt the presence of three people coming closer. Two figures came closer and closer. Once they were in clear view, he recognized them as the two Akatsuki members he saw earlier that day. There was the blond one and the one hunched over, but where was Nayami?

The two of them stopped about six feet away from Sasuke. The one that was hunched over kind of opened up. "Deidara." It spoke, referring to the blond person beside him.

"Why do I have to, un?"

"Stop testing my patience." Grumbling to himself, the blond ninja bent down and pulled Nayami out from the opened Akatsuki member. Her body was limp; her arms dangled.

The blond ninja then began walking towards Sasuke, his eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke's own eyebrows creased as the man walked towards him with Nayami in his arms. The air was tense and once Deidara reached Sasuke, he stared daggers into his eyes. "Take her, un."

"Sasuke took her in his arms carefully, as though she was a fragile porcelain doll. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, down at her calm, peaceful face. Sasuke then proceeded in dropping her so that she hit the ground. "ACK!"

"What's your problem, un!?" Deidara asked, shocked that the Uchiha simply dropped his comrade.

"Hnnn, Sasuke…what did ja do that for?" Nayami asked, sitting up and rubbing her tired blue eyes.

"Wake up. I'm not going to carry you to a hotel." Sasuke walked into the town. Nayami waved cheerfully to the two Akatsuki members and turned to follow Sasuke into the town.

"What a prick! You'd think that bastard would've been worried if his partner was gone with a couple of S-rank criminals. Damn Uchihas! All of them are so…" Deidara began on his rant about the Uchihas while Sasori said nothing. He was inside of Hiruko, reading the note she gave him. He sighed, "This girl…"

*

Nayami followed Sasuke silently. For once, she wasn't sure about what she should say. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. She wanted to trust him, but she didn't know what he was thinking. Was he mad at her? "Sasuke…"

Sasuke stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "Don't do that ever again…we're not going to be separated like that again, got it?"

Nayami smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally posted the chapter. Sorry if I took so long to update and if this one is kinda short. The next chapter will be the LAST one then the story will be complete and I can go onto write my HidanxOC story! It's been fun writing this story and reviews would be MUCH appreciated!**

* * *

-_- why is there random space here? Gah..................................................... whatever.

**Chapter 8: Starry Skies**

The sun showed no mercy to the two travelers, making their way to a hideout close to Iwagakure. As Sasuke and Nayami moved along, they could hear the buzz of cicadas. Sasuke was a few feet ahead of Nayami, when she collapsed. Sasuke stopped to look back at her. "If you keep stopping like that we won't make it there by nightfall."

"But it's not…can't we get some ice-cream or something?" Nayami whined.

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"It's sweet…"

"No."

"…like you!" she added smiling.

Sasuke glared at her. "Sucking up to me will not get you your ice-cream." He continued to walk, waiting momentarily for the sound of her footsteps. None came and he looked back at her to see her throwing a fit on the ground. She was rolling all over the ground whining. "Oi…" She continued to roll around in the dirt, whining, "Ice-cream!"

Sighing Sasuke reached inside his kimono and pulling out a familiar ball of yarn. Nayami stopped rolling and stared at the yarn he held in his hand with big blue eyes. "You can play with it as long as you keep walking, got it?"

Nayami nodded her head and reached out to grab the yarn, but Sasuke took off running. Nayami gave chase. "Sasuke! You said I could have it!" She yelled, but he couldn't hear her; he was too far ahead.

They continued running on the road like that. Nayami chasing after Sasuke, yelling the whole time, and Sasuke ran ahead, with a small smile slightly hidden on his face. After a few hours, the sun began to set, changing the blue sky into hues of red, orange, and even pink. Sasuke leaned against a tree, waiting for Nayami to catch up. The blond girl collapsed right next to him. "So hot…so…tired. You meanie…"

"Right now, we're about 6 hours away from where we need to be." Sasuke pointed out. She rolled over on her back, trying to catch her breath. Sasuke watched her chest heave up and down. "Hmph…you can play with your yarn now," He chuckled, holding out the ball of yarn.

Nayami pouted. "Now I'm too tired to play…thanks to you." Sasuke allowed another chuckle to escape through his lips. Nayami blinked. "Sasuke, did you just laugh?" She asked in awe.

The ghost of the smile that was previously on his face disappeared completely. "No."

"Yes you were!"

Sasuke allowed the yarn ball to slip through his fingers and began walking ahead. "No I wasn't." Nayami picked up the yarn and followed him.

"Awww, you're blushing again!" She draped herself on his back and pinched his cheeks from behind.

"Get off."

"You should laugh more often. It's healthy for you!"

"Off."

"If you wanted me off you would have taken me off by now. Do you like it or something? You perv…" Suddenly Sasuke flipped Nayami over his head. She turned in mid-air and skidded on the ground on her feet, only to fall over.

She sat up with her arms crossed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about…"

"I'm not a pervert, nor did I laugh," he stated, glaring down at her.

"I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"What are you saying? There's nothing **to** talk about."

Nayami looked away with pouted lips. "You don't have to be so defensive about it."

"I'm not being defensive."

"Okay…okay" She shrugged. "But just so you know…" She began to sing, "If…you…were…gay…!"

She was immediately silenced by Sasuke's foot. "No, absolutely no singing."

*

She felt sticky, dirty and sweaty. She wanted a bath badly. "Sas…"

"No," he replied, without letting her finish her sentence.

"You don't even know what I was going to say yet!"

"I don't have to. Just about everything that comes out your mouth is ridiculous."

"No it's not!"

"French toast, candy spaghetti, butterflies, cake shops, flying pink ponies…" Sasuke began listing of a bunch of things.

"Sasuke, can we go to a bath house?"

"No."

"Why!?"

"Money and the nearest town is 10 miles in the opposite direction of where we need to go."

"But Sasuke…"

"Just go to a river or something."

"But it's almost dark and I don't have a towel! All I have is a change of clothes."

"Just dry yourself off with the clothes you're wearing now."

"Ah! Good idea! You're so smart, Sasuke!"

"Whatever." The two of them had walked to the top of a grassy hill. By this time the sun had finally disappeared behind the horizon. Below the hill and a few yards away, they could see the river.

"Yay! The river!" Nayami shouted. She ran straight down the hill and jumped into the river with a splash. Sasuke sat on the hill and watched Nayami play in the water, which was strange. Sis she really want a bath or did she really just want to play in some body of water? Sasuke sighed at her childishness.

About 20 minutes later, she came out of the river shivering, to find Sasuke lying down on his back. "Sa-sa-sasuke…"

"Hn?"

I forgot to take of my clothes before I jumped into the river…"

"You…" Sasuke started and then sighed. "Just use your spare shirt to dry yourself off."

"But then I'll be topless!"

"So?"

"I knew it!

"Knew what?"

"You **are** a pervert!" She yelled before dashing off to change out of her wet clothes.

Sasuke laid back down on his back and closed his eyes. He slowly breathed in the crisp night air. The crickets sang a sweet lullaby and in the distance he could hear the faint call of an owl. Rustling leaves added to the array of sounds he heard, but the beautiful arrangement was disrupted by a certain girl's footsteps.

"I'm back Sasuke!" He heard Nayami announce her arrival.

Sasuke lazily opened his eyes to see Nayami standing above him dry. She wore a new pair of black pants and the black bra she wore was of simple design, without any lace or ribbon.

"KYA! Stop staring at me like that. You're making me feel exposed," She covered her breasts with her arms and sneezed.

'_Maybe if you used your brain and took off your clothes __**before **__jumping into the river, you wouldn't be so exposed you idiot,_' Sasuke thought to himself as he took off his own top and held it up for her to take.

"Are you giving that to me?" Nayami asked surprised.

"Ah," Was all Sasuke said, lying back down in the grass.

"But you'll get cold too!"

"Just take it."

Nayami knelt down and took his top to put on. After putting it on, she laid down beside him and snuggled up against his body. "O-Oi, get away from me."

"Awww, a stuttering Sasuke is almost as cute as a blushing one!" She poked his cheek.

He turned his head and looked the other way, knowing that no matter what he said she wouldn't get off of him. A slight breeze cause Nayami to snuggle herself closer to Sasuke and to bury her face in his chest. Lucky for Sasuke, it was now dark enough to hide the slight blush on his face.

"Sasuke…"

"What?" He asked bluntly,

"You're as hard as a rock already."

"E-excuse me?"

"Your body's so stiff. Loosen up and relax."

Sasuke shifted underneath her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Just…relax," she whispered her voice very soft. He tried again to relax and frowned when he heard Nayami giggle. "The reason you can't reax is because you're trying your best not to touch me.

'_I wonder why?'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically. Despite this last thought, he awkwardly moved his arm around her and pulled her close, and could feel Nayami smiling widely into his chest. Sasuke felt like stabbing something because he felt so stupid lying there on a grassy hill with a girl like Nayami in his arms.

"Sasuke, look up." He turned his head to look up to see the night sky decorated with stars. "Sometimes when I look up at the stars I realize how big the world really is."

"I suppose…" was the only thing Sasuke could think of to say.

"They're really pretty aren't they? All the stars up in the sky together."

"You know that in reality all those stars are really far apart?"

"No they aren't, not really. I guess up there they'd think that they may be all alone, but if they step back and look at everything around them, they'd see that there are other stars up there with them, just as lonely as they are," Nayami said thoughtfully. "They they become shooting stars and travel through space look for other lonely stars. Then, when they find each other, they'll have a party!"

Sasuke held back a laugh. "That's…just…." Sasuke drawled out, trying to find the right word.

"…sleepy?" Nayami suggested, very sleepy.

"Hn."

"Well **I** think it's a good idea…maybe we should…"

"No. No parties."

"Meanie…" she muttered.

"Aren't you tired? Sasuke finally asked, annoyed with her talking. "Just shut up and go to…" Sasuke stopped before finishing his sentence. He looked down and realized that she had already fallen asleep to his soothing heartbeats.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Goodbye**

"Nayami-sama, why don't you stay longer?" The older man asked the young girl as she walked towards the exit with Sasuke. This man was Masao, the ninja Orochimaru put in charge of this base near Iwagakure.

"I'm sorry Masa-chan! But Daddy said he wants these documents as soon as possible."

"I don't see why he couldn't send a messenger instead. Did he really need to send someone of your skill to retrieve these documents?"

"You have a good point Masa-chan! He should have just sent Sasuke alone!"

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Maybe he sent you because he was getting annoyed of you."

"Then why did he need to send you with me?" Nayami pouted.

"Isn't it obvious? To protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yeah, because you're so weak," he explained with a small smile barely seen on his face.

"Nyaaaaa! So rude…" Nayami whined in fake despair.

"Now hurry up so we can go."

"Wait a minute." Nayami turned to Masao. "Masao, where's Maka?"

"Oh…M-Maka?" He repeated, his eyes starting to dart this way and that.

"Yeah, wasn't she your subordinate. She's supposed to help you out here….where is she?"

"Well…she went missing," Masao finally admitted.

"Missing? Have you guys looked for her?"

"N-no, we need men to guard the prisoners and what not." He looked up to see Nayami's frowning face and quickly added, "Besides, Maka is easily replaceable so it's fine. Right?"

"My father," Nayami started and changed her face into a fraud smile, "will definitely hearing about this. Ja ne, Masao."

*

Silence. Sasuke ran in front of Nayami and Nayami ran behind Sasuke. Together the two ran in silence. It's been the second day since they left the hideout in Iwagakure. The whole time Nayami wasn't as hyperactive as she was on their journey there. He tried to look her in the eye and attempt to figure out what it was she was really thinking. It was strange and he didn't like it. Whenever she was quiet like this, she was usually thinking about something important.

He thought hard that night in the hotel room. He wondered what she was thinking about. Had something happened to her, causing her to act like this without him knowing? The sudden urge to stab the pillow, on which he laid his head, surged through his body. Why can't he understand her?

Nayami walked into the room, drying her hair with a towel. She sat on the other bed and faced Sasuke. He could feel her blue eyes staring at him. "Nayami, what do you want?"

"Hmmm…" She continued to simply stare at him.

"What?"

"Hmmm…"

"…"

"Sasuke, what was it like to leave the Leaf Village?"

"What?"

"Was it hard? Do you…do you think the people there miss you? They cared about you right?" She sort of blurted out.

Sasuke thought a bit before answering. "I…guess…"

"Then why did you leave?"

"I have something….I really need to do. If you have a goal, then you should do anything to achieve it."

"What then? What happens after achieving your goal?" Nayami asked in wonder.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment for he hadn't thought about it before. He shook off the momentary feeling of uncertainty. "I'll figure that out when it happens."

"Wow Sasuke! You're always so sure about everything!" she said happily. She stood up on the bed. "I'm so sad! The bed is so soft, but Nika can't see it!"

"She's in your bag."

"Oh!" She hopped off the bed, dug in her bag to pull out the stuffed black cat. She squeezed it tight. "Yay!" She ran back onto the bed and started jumping up and down. "Gee-whiz! These beds are like ten times more bouncy than the ones at home!" She continued to jump up and down for five minutes straight. Finally Sasuke got tired of it and annoyed. "Stop jumping ," he said to her in his usual calm collected voice, but it was able to stop Nayami in an instant. "Just stop."

She nodded and crawled under the covers. She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Was there something wrong with her? Should a fifteen year old really be acting this way? So…childishly? She laughed silently at herself, of course not. "I shouldn't be…" She whispered.

"What now?" Sasuke asked, assuming she was talking to him.

"Sasuke…"

"I said 'what'."

"What would you do if I disappeared?"

"What?" He asked, not really comprehending Nayami's words.

"Would you be sad? Upset? Happy?"

"…"

"W-would you care?" Sasuke sighed because it sounded like she was going to cry. "Daddy, doesn't care about me. I'm not stupid, nor naïve…"

Sasuke didn't really know what to say, so he resorted to trying to get her to go to sleep. "Will you just stop crying and try to sleep?" He asked, a bit tired of this.

"Maybe I should…should…"

"You don't have to d anything and I'll cry if you disappear so just shut up and go to sleep!"

"'Kay," She said, still a bit upset.

"You're fine the way you are. So sleep…" Sasuke muttered.

Nayami nodded even though she knew Sasuke couldn't see her. "Alright…I believe you," she whispered, though Sasuke couldn't hear.

*

"Good good, Naya-chan," Orochimaru patted her head and took the papers from her. He began flipping through the pages. "You didn't look at them like I asked you right?" Nayami and Sasuke nodded. "Good, you both can go now."

Sasuke bowed and left the room, but Nayami stayed where she stood. "Daddy, are you b-better? Are you feeling better?" She asked rather quietly.

"Hnmm?" Orochimaru asked not looking up from the papers.

"I-I was wonder if I could…you know…if you'd let me…"

"Nayami, you **know **I can't just allow you to leave me."

"I-I'll come back. I just want one look at him. One look at my brother and I'll come straight back, I promise! You can even have Sasuke take me if you…."

"That only complicates things. You know your brother's in Konoha. The answer is no Nayami," Orochimaru said in a final sort of way.

Nayami looked down at her feet. "Yes sir."

Nayami exited the room only to bump into Kabuto in the halls. "K-K-Kabuto!"

"Nayami-san, I'm glad you're back safe and sound."

"Yeah…"

"You seem very jumpy. Are you hiding something?" Kabuto asked and Nayami shook her head wildly. "Well, did you want to talk to Orochimaru about something? I noticed Sasuke leave before you did."

"No…well…I was…just worried."

Kabuto looked at her with a slightly confused face, but the confusion soon lifted. "I see." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "To be honest, Orochimaru-sama is very…sick." He whispered, avoiding the term "weak". "But don't worry. I'm taking good care of him, okay?"

She nodded and went on her way. Kabuto suspiciously watched her walk away. He noted her abnormal actions. Is she planning something? He wondered, but shook his head the idea.

Nayami walked to her room and stared through the doorway. Same old floor, same old desk, same old bed, same old room, same old Kabuto….same old father.

A sudden sense of fear swpet over her. Could she really do it? Could she really go against Orochimaru's wishes? Well…Sasuke could do it. She knew if Sasuke really wanted to…he could do it, so why not she?

It was a little past midnight, when Sasuke woke up. His eyes adjusted to the dark before he got up and left his room.

Nayami was sneaking down the hall. She was glad that all was silent and nobody seemed to sense her presence. She looked up ahead. It was only a few more feet, until she would reach the exit. Only a few more steps…

Bingo. Creeping out from the hide out, she scanned the surrounding area to check if the coast was clear. She saw no one in the vicinity and thought it strange. She told Sasori in the letter she was planning on leaving and wanted his help…he probably didn't have time or something.

Nayami shrugged Sasori's absence off and preceded her long-awaited departure from Orochimaru's hideout. She looked up at the starry sky and couldn't help but smile. Of all her years alive, she never felt so free.

"Nayami," She spun around, when she heard someone call her name, and saw Sasuke standing behind her. It was dark, but she could tell that his facial expression was not happy.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked, his voice sounding very bored.

"I…" Nayami started, trying to come up with an excuse. "I was going for a night walk."

"That's nice, now come back inside." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and began to pull her back, but Nayami held her ground.

"Sasuke, you know what I'm doing," Nayami said, her voice now slightly more serious.

"And you know I'm not letting you go, right?"

"Don't worry Sasuke. You know I'll be fine…"

"That's…that's not the point. Say, you leave; do you really think Orochimaru will gladly take you back?"

"Sasuke…I don't think I'm coming back. I have a goal and I'm not letting anything stand in my way, not anymore."

He looked at me, with cold dark eyes. "Fine, he said releasing my wrist. "See if I care."

"I really think you do…" Nayami said softly.

"You don't know anything; you never lost anybody."

"You may have lost many people Sasuke, but please know you've gained at least one friend, 'kay?

"Are you going to wait until Kabuto and Orochimaru wake up or are you going to leave?" Sasuke asked, rather annoyed for some reason.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm sure I'll see you soon.

"Right," he replied, waiting for her to leave.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears while I'm gone," she reminded him, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"Okay, will you just go?"

"I…I really…really l-l-… I love you Sasuke!" She blurted out, her face slightly red.

Sasuke sighed at her sudden confession. "If you love me so much, then why are you leaving?"

"So you are sad I'm leaving!" Nayami sort of cheered, all signs of embarrassment gone.

"I didn't say that."

Suuuuure," she said unbelievingly. "Just tell me you love me and I'll be on my way!"

"I don't love you," he muttered, looking away.

"Awww, are you acting shy again Sasuke?"

"Why aren't you leaving yet?"

"C'mon Sasuke, say it…"

"Fine. I…appreciate you, happy?"

Nayami laughed. "Close enough. Don't worry love, I'll see you again soon, believe me!"

"Just go already."

She grinned and went on her way to find her long lost brother, but not before surprising Sasuke with a kiss.


	10. Release Date for Sequal

**Me: I'm writing a sequal for this story.**

**Deidara: Title, un?**

**Me: The title's called ****Thinking of You****...wait. What the hell are you doing here? **

**Deidara: I dunno. So, what's your reason for title, yeah?**

**Me: I guess it's because Nayami will be thinking of Sasuke a lot...**

**Deidara: You're not very creative are you?**

**Me: No.**

**Deidara: When will this sequal come out?**

**Me: This Saturday, March 13th, around 8 o'clock Pacific Time.**

**Deidara: Why post so late, un?**

**Me: I dunno...school...I have a track meet that day....I really don't wanna go.**

**Deidara: Then why are you in track, yeah?**

**Me: ...I don't know. Friends?**

**Deidara: You do realize that you're the one coming up with these questions right?**

**Me: Yeah...so?**

**Deidara: And that I don't really exist right?**

**Me: I am aware of the fact, yes.**

**Deidara: Then you also realize you're basically talking to yourself right?**

**Me: *ignores***

**Deidara: Now you're just ignoring yourself, un.**

**Me: *ignores* So readers, if you liked Believe Me 100 Percent, then be on the look out for it's sequal Thinking of You, which is coming out soon!**


End file.
